Torchwood: Lincoln City
'''Torchwood: Lincoln City '''is a British spin-off series from the universe of Doctor Who, it is based off the Doctor Who spin-off "Torchwood" This particular spin-off was created by 365ShaneEyoho. Details/Production All episodes from Series 1 and Series 2 were written by 365ShaneEyoho, following Series 2 he stated that he would welcome guest writers into the show if anyone asked to write an episode. "Torchwood: Lincoln City", like its parent show, features occasional swearing however when compared to its parent show, its a lot more tamer compared to it. The series itself is set in Lincoln City (a city in England) however in some episodes, the show has moved away from its primary setting and focused on elements outside the city (eg: a mansion) or has even shown glimpses of another place altogether (eg: London.) History 365ShaneEyoho, the creator of the show, has been a fan of Doctor Who since around 2010, a few years later he discovered Torchwood for the first time and throughout the years always wanted to make a Torchwood series of his own as he liked the uniqueness of the show. This wouldn't properly happen until 2019 when he started writing Series 1 of Torchwood: Lincoln City, he would write the stories in advance in "blocks" and then publish them online on the site Wattpad, overall the first 2 series hasn't got the best view totals in the world but that didn't stop 365ShaneEyoho who plans on making many more seasons in the future and is even opening to guest writers should some want to write an episode. In Summer 2019, Series 1 was released comprising of 6 episodes (Episode 5 and 6 were a two part episode) and featured a variety of enemies and concepts which was given a positive reception. For Halloween, a spin-off regarding the first villain of the Torchwood: Lincoln City series - Lamashtu was released by 365ShaneEyoho, this is no longer considered canon as it relies heavily on several elements not in the Doctor Who/Torchwood universe. In November 2019, Series 2 was released also comprising of 6 episodes, this time all episodes were singular stories, the reception was mixed as friends of 365ShaneEyoho described the series as ambitious due to the series still finding its feet at this point, the finale of the second series was a Christmas Special released to Wattpad on Christmas Eve. The Pilot Episode and where it went Originally, Torchwood: Lincoln City's first story was "The Pilot" in which we were introduced to the characters of Shane, Kasuti and villain Lamashtu however this was unpublished from Wattpad and turned non canon as 365ShaneEyoho revealed that this particular story, up against the two full series, just didn't make the cut anymore plus he also felt that The Pilot itself wasn't that great and also wasn't originally intended to be The Pilot Episode of the series in fact it wasn't supposed to be a Torchwood: Lincoln City episode at all as it was just "made for fun." Series and Episodes Category:Series